Kensi's Last (One Night) Stand
by MyXXAlias
Summary: Tired of the first dates, Kensi thinks she may have found someone worthy of letting her walls down for. Rated M for sexual situations/language.


**Kensi's Last (One Night) Stand**

 ** _A/N: I don't own these characters or NCIS: Los Angeles..._**

Kensi had vowed when Jack crushed her soul that one Christmas morning that she would never let another man have that much control over her happiness. She didn't need a man. She was Kensi Fucking Blye, after all. On the rare occasion she wanted the company of a man, she knew where to go. Trouble was the only men there were the ones out looking for a quick lay just like she was. They didn't care about her needs - all they were worried about was finding some willing, good looking honey to stick their dick in. As long as they got off, they were happy. If their conquest was able to get hers, fine.

Men. God, how she hated them.

Back before the best man in the world had been taken from her she had made out with a couple of boys in her early teens, but nothing more serious than that. A lot had changed in those years between losing her father and growing into the young woman she had become. During her time on the streets it didn't take her long to figure out how nasty men could be. After a very close call in a dark alley one night, in which the Kensi Blye kick to the groin was patented, she avoided males at all costs. They were nothing but pigs.

That was until she met Jack. It was several years after she lost her father. This man was different. He was a Marine like her father had been. He treated her better than any other man she had dealt with in the time after her father died. With him she didn't feel like a piece of meat. It wasn't long and things became serious.

Jack had been her first, and even though she had no prior experience, she couldn't help but think she was missing out on something. She had heard the talk amongst a few of her female friends at college, how so and so made her toes curl or this guy made her scream in ecstasy, but she didn't feel that way with Jack. Sure, he made her feel good - she felt things she had never felt before - but nothing like what these other women had spoken of.

So there she was; the girlfriend, and eventually the fiancée of a Marine. Then he was called away. He returned, but never really came back. Kensi tried to help him, no one could say she didn't. And then just like her father, Jack was gone. The circumstances were different, but the toll still as devastating.

The walls were built.

She was a woman now – a woman with needs. The first dates started after the longing for a man's touch grew to be too much. They were few and far between. All were failures. They left her feeling empty and disgusted for giving herself to uncaring, undeserving men, even if it was just for one night. And yet she would eventually go home with another. They were a distraction, nothing more. Not one ever came close to making her feel like Jack had. To be honest, though, even Jack's best wasn't the greatest.

Experimenting with a vibrator a girlfriend had given her as a joke had become the most satisfied Kensi had ever felt, in bed, or on her couch – or anywhere for that matter. Her little battery powered friend curled her toes _and_ made her scream. Now she knew what those women had been describing in all that talk back in college. Men were useless to her as far as she was concerned.

It still didn't stop her from going home with some lucky bastard every once in awhile.

Like the guy currently ramming his cock in and out of her neatly trimmed, well lubed pussy. Thank God for Astroglide, she thought. She couldn't even remember his name. She lay there for him at the edge of his bed; legs pulled up and open as he whispered to her how good his dick felt sliding in and out of her. He continued to grunt and gasp. He at least made the effort to make her feel something by tweaking her nipples and reaching down and rubbing her clit as he thrust into her over and over again.

She felt nothing. Not anything good, anyway. She was repulsed. She had once again caved and gone home with a complete stranger. A man that meant nothing to her. Her mind started wandering. Currently there were four men in her life that meant anything to her at all. Two were like brothers, and she knew they would always look out for her. They had been from the time she started working with them. The third was also somewhat like a brother to her - and he too watched out for her, but from behind a keyboard.

The fourth was her partner. He annoyed the hell out of her at first, but slowly Detective Marty Deeks had become someone she could confide in, trust in the fact that when he told her he would be there for her, even if she couldn't see him, he would always be there.

She believed him.

He had never let her down. He had saved her life numerous times.

He was funny, handsome in a scruffy, surfer sort of way, _still_ annoying – but it was more endearing now than anything. And the way he looked at her? – God, those eyes. She could get lost in those eyes of his. The way he looked at her made her feel like…like something, like some _one_ special. She swore the way he looked at her sometimes - it was almost like she could feel love in those looks. He looked at her like he... like just maybe he cherished her. As their partnership grew, the looks he gave her continued to give her feelings she hadn't had since - well, since Jack. Feelings she swore she'd never feel again, a feeling she was _afraid_ to feel again. And damn it, in all his Deeksness, he gave her feelings like she had never felt before. A comment here, a look there, a gentle touch of his hand on her back as they were clearing a room... She knew deep down that Deeks would be that man to curl her toes and make her scream his name in ecstasy.

He had somehow become the single most important person in her life.

The longer they were partners, the more she knew that _this_ man, Marty Deeks, was a man that deserved her. The thought scared her to death. She knew he would argue that point. He felt less than deserving. Marty Deeks may be many things, but above all, he was a good man. Great even. One of these days, she would have to let him know how she felt.

That day may be far off in the future, but it was that thought running through her mind as she realized the man between her legs was quickly approaching his release. His moaning louder, his pace faster, the grip on her legs as he held them up tighter.

"Oh, God baby, I'm gonna cum! Oh, yeah! Yeah! Here - it - cooomes!" He thrust one last time, his head rearing back.

Kensi bent her legs, placed her feet on his chest and pushed him back. His cock sprung free of her pussy. She could see his cum filling the tip of the condom as he grabbed his shaft and kept stroking until he was finished. He didn't seem to have a problem at all that she had denied him the feeling of pumping his load inside her. She jumped up off the bed and grabbed her things off the floor.

Pulling her dress on quickly, she didn't even bother with her panties. She stuffed them in her purse and then slid her heels back on.

"I have to go," she called out to him over her shoulder as he stood there, his dick still in his hand.

Several days later, after a particularly tough case, the team sat in the bullpen finishing up paperwork. Sam and Callen were doing their bromance bantering back and forth, carrying on about whatever it was the two were discussing that week. They said their goodbyes and headed out for something to eat.

At the mention of food Kensi realized she was starving. She smiled as she thought about the teasing Deeks always gave her about her appetite.

Kensi glanced over to her partner. She studied him for several moments as he concentrated on the paperwork in front of him. She thought back to that night he had shown up at her door after she had gone under as a thief. King had landed a solid punch to her jaw and Deeks had come to check on her. She appreciated the gesture, although she was sure at that point in their _partner_ ship, she hadn't thanked him.

"Hey, Deeks?"

It was then that Deeks looked up from his desk and met her gaze. Normally she would avert her eyes and pretend she hadn't been staring at him, but she didn't this time. She kept her eyes locked on his. Seconds later, the corners of his mouth curled up into that grin that melted her defenses a little more each time she saw it. Taking a deep breath, she smiled back.

"Everything okay over there, Kensalina?"

Next thing she knew, words were flying out of her mouth. As she spoke, her heart rate increased and she was both nervous and a little excited. Hopefully this would be the start of a new tradition for her - hanging out with her partner. Bad reality TV, movies, cold beer and take out...

It could be, _would_ be, the start of something beautiful.

"Feel like grabbing a bite to eat and watching a movie later, Deeks?"

 ** _End_**


End file.
